Tomando decisiones
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Precuela de la fic 'Confesiones'.... Allen no puede soportar este peso en su pecho, tendra que decir la verdad, tomar importantes decisiones.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de D-Gray man no me pertecen, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

"..." **- Diálogo**

'...'** - Pensamiento**

**Precuela de la Fic Confesiones, dedicada a 'GRavityGirl'  
**

--

El exorcista de cabello blanco se paró frente a su espejo abriendo la boca para luego cerrarla como un pez fuera del agua, soltó un suspiro de desesperación antes de mirar su reflejo.

"Kanda… te admiro mucho, eres uno de los mejores exorcistas que he conocido, un poco molesto pero…" – Allen sacudió la cabeza con un gruñido. "Demonios, eso es muy cursi, parezco chica" – Se quejó el chico. "Kanda… yo…"

"Te amo" – Alguien terminó la oración desde la puerta, Allen dio un salto y se volvió hacia la puerta para ver al pelirrojo Lavi apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"Hmm así que vas a decírselo" – Dijo Lavi cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y moviéndose a la única silla dentro de la habitación.

"Y-yo no voy a decirle nada a nadie" – Allen respondió con nerviosismo, Lavi se echó a reír meneando la cabeza.

"Allen soy bookman jr, mi deber es observar y mi memoria es una de las mejores, no puedes ocultarlo, al menos no de mi" – Dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada traviesa, Allen se sonrojo bajando su mirada hasta el piso. "No tienes porque avergonzarte, ve y díselo no tienes nada que perder" – La inocente sonrisa volvió al rostro de Allen, sus ojos brillaban con seguridad.

Sin decir una palabra mas salio de la habitación y miro alrededor para encontrar los pasillos vacíos, bajo unos cuentos escalones y para su sorpresa el elegante espadachín japonés estaba ahí, con su uniforme impecable, sus manos trabajaban en atar su largo cabello en una coleta alta.

"Kanda" – Allen llamó al japonés para llamar su atención, el chico se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con indiferencia.

"Si?" – Preguntó para indicarle que siguiera.

"Kanda yo…" – Allen se quedó callado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Kanda frunció el ceño y su mirada se tiño con enojo.

"Si no vas a decir nada no me quites mi tiempo, voy a una misión" – Gruño el exorcista.

"Buena surte" – Murmuró Allen

"Baka Moyashi"

"Mi nombre es Allen" – Gruño el chico, Kanda hizo un gesto de despedida y siguió bajando.

"Buen intento" – Dijo la voz de Lavi, el pelirrojo se paró a su lado dándole unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda.

--

Allen y Lavi habían sido asignados a una misión, ya hace dos semanas que no veía a Kanda, y sus sentimientos estaban aun más confusos que antes. Era la primera vez que sentía extraño volver a casa, sabía que Kanda estaría ahí y no sabia cuanto mas podría soportar mantener en secreto lo que sentía por el molesto japonés.

"Sigues pensando en él?" – Preguntó Lavi leyendo los pensamientos del menor, Allen asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

La barca paró en el muelle con un pequeño golpe, Allen dejó que el pelirrojo fuera el primero en bajar para luego hacerlo el mismo.

Estaba seguro que Lavi podía escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón, estaba tan nervioso; era hora de cenar así que decidió ir primero a comer, nadie puede confesar sus sentimientos con un estomago vacío. Para su sorpresa Kanda estaba ahí vistiendo pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color, era una de las pocas veces que lo veía sin su uniforme.

"Me sentare con él" – Masculló para si mismo, tomo aire y lo dejo ir con suavidad, dio unos pasos nerviosos acercándose cada vez a la mesa.

"Allen kun! Ven a comer con nosotros!" – Llamó Lenalee con una enorme sonrisa que Allen devolvió.

"Creo que no será esta vez" – Suspiró acercándose a la mesa que ocupaba Lenalee y los chicos del departamento de ciencias.

"Bienvenido a casa Allen kun" – Dijo la chica con energía.

"Gracias Lenalee" – Contestó Allen.

"Estas bien?" – Preguntó Lenalee, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien con su amigo.

"Solo… estoy un poco cansado" – Allen le sonrió para alejar su preocupación, la chica asintió ignorando la mentira detrás de su respuesta.

Después de comer alrededor de 50 platos de comida Allen se encerró en su habitación, se desprendió de la capa y tomó asiento en su cama, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba su rostro y su cabello blanco parecía brillar bajo el resplandor.

"Tengo que hacerlo, la tercera vez es la vencida" – Dijo el chico con seguridad; se levantó de la cama de un salto y con renovados ánimos.

El camino a la habitación de Kanda pareció llevarle horas aunque en realidad la habitación no estaba para nada lejos, pudo escuchar como Kanda se movía en el interior y eso hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

Tocó la puerta tres veces esperando la respuesta de su habitante, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Kanda.

"Que quieres Moyashi?" – Gruño un tanto molesto.

'Es ahora o nunca' - Pensó Allen antes de responder el insulto...

--

**P.D **

**la fic SI esta terminada hehehe la continuacion (otro oneshot) es otra fic que se llama 'Confeciones'**


End file.
